


Pretty Perfect Morning

by teacoffeehari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, nonbinary norway bc i said so, nor is a softie yes i make the rules, theyre just cuties in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacoffeehari/pseuds/teacoffeehari
Summary: Short drabble abt Den and Nor with morning cuddles
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Pretty Perfect Morning

It was a soft, quiet morning. Nothing to do that day, so the lovers just stayed in the comfort of their bed.

Denmark's chest would rise and fall, rise and fall, soothing Norway with the steady rhythm of his breathing.

After what felt like long peaceful hours in the tranquil silence, Norway mumbled something Denmark couldn't quite hear.

"Nor, babes, yer mumblin'. I can't understand ya," said Denmark, softly turning Norway's chin up to face him, and rubbing the younger's lower lip with his thumb.

Norway, flushed pink, sleepily gazed into Denmark's eyes, blinking slowly.

"Mm.. I said I love you..."

Denmark smiled at his lover, running his hands through their soft, silky hair. The blush on Nor's face intensified and they buried their face back in his chest.

Denmark kept that smile for awhile.

It was a pretty perfect morning.


End file.
